


Paradise

by Lady_Invidia



Category: Glee
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Invidia/pseuds/Lady_Invidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after New Year's eve. The heating is broken, they don't have enough money, but neither of them could care any less. After all, they have each other to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

The frost was licking at the windows, trying to break through into their tiny bedroom. The heating had broken again and their landlord was refusing to answer his phone. Even if he had answered, it was New Year’s Day. The likelihood of finding someone willing to come out to fix it was slim at best, at least not without paying an astronomical amount of money that they simply didn’t have. Despite this, neither of them could find it in themselves to care. Instead, Blaine had made a little fort on their bed out of all the blankets and pillows in the house he could scrounge and they had made the silent, but mutual, decision to spend the day cocooned in their own private paradise.

In the morning they’d sung little tunes to each other, Blaine’s getting less and less romantic and more and more inappropriate, until Kurt’s pealing laughter filled the small space around them.

Lunchtime had seen Blaine brave the mind-numbing cold to venture out into the kitchen and bring back provisions for them, This had mainly consisted of strawberries and champagne - a rare treat on their current budget, but Blaine had bought them in case Kurt said yes as a way of celebrating their future together.

Feeding each other food had led to pulses rising and their small haven quickly filling with the wonderful harmony of Kurt’s high pitched moans interweaving with Blaine’s deeper groans, the sweetest music they could ever hope to make between them. And then, once bare limbs now entwined together had cooled down and their come had dried on their stomachs, causing them to stick together, they just laid there. Too exhausted to move. Instead, Kurt had spent the afternoon talking about their future together while Blaine had lain next to him, smiling goofily while he held Kurt’s left hand, his fingers tracing where Kurt’s engagement ring was.

“I’m thinking a summer wedding outside, amongst lots of flowers, with the sun shining down on us…” The moon had long since come out, casting a soft glow to the room, as Kurt continued to muse aloud. “What do you think? Blaine… Blaine! You’re not even paying attention are you?” Kurt whined. “This is the most important day of our lives we’re talking about here Blaine. It HAS to be perfect.”

Blaine merely smiled back, his eyes shining with love.

“I am paying attention honey, something about flowers and sun.” Kurt opened his mouth about to take Blaine to task again when Blaine quickly swooped in, stopping the flow of words with a sweet kiss, before pulling back to stare lovingly into Kurt’s eyes. “I do care Kurt, I swear I do. But I already know it’ll be perfect, whatever we end up doing, because I’ll be marrying you.”

Kurt scoffed at Blaine’s words but couldn’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face at such a cheesy, yet sincere, romantic, line coming from his recent fiancée.

“I love you so much Blaine Warbler Anderson, even if you should come with a cheese warning,” he said with a teasing lilt which Blaine responded to with a shy, self-deprecating smile.

“I love you too Kurt. And I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much.”


End file.
